Nostalgia
by authorjazmyne
Summary: It's the time when they knew happiness that they yearn for the most. Both Andy and Sharon have come a long way in life. When Andy calls her after being attacked after an AA meeting, memories of the past come up for both of them. They're both forced to examine parts of their lives as they try to not only solve the cases at hand, but also get their lives back together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know Sharon lives in a condo in MC, but I've decided that she lives in an actual house at the time. Also, I know she has a son, but that's also not the case in this story because I hadn't seen MC before starting this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Exhausted. Sharon Raydor is exhausted. There's no other word to describe how ridiculously tired she is. There's a pounding in her forehead, a headache that seems to be spreading to the rest of her body. Between her shoulder blades she can feel the tension that is going all the way down her spine. Her heels have been kicked off under her desk to give her aching feet some type of relief, though it hasn't helped much. Her fingers are sore from all the paperwork she's worked on and her eyes are hurting behind her glasses. There isn't a part of Sharon's body that isn't begging to finally get out of work, but she knows she's going to be working for at least another hour. Yes, Sharon Raydor is exhausted.

The ticking clock on her wall makes sure she knows each second that passes her by. Tick. Tick. Tick. She almost wants to get up and take the batteries out of the stupid clock – but that requires more energy than she has. With a deep sigh, she reaches over to her drawer and pulls it open. Buried beneath reports, random supplies, and a few snacks, she finds the small bottle of Motrin. She pops the bottle open and quickly pours a few pills in her palm before replacing the bottle and reaching for the bottle of water on her desk. The warm water slides down her throat and the pills follow. She can only hope it doesn't take too long for them to take away some of her pain.

Later, when her work is finally done, her report on the officer she was investigating finished, she heads home. The drive home is no different from any other; she listens to the soothing sound of classical music, lets the cool air come through the crack in the window, and deals with the usual Los Angeles traffic. Sharon gathers her belongings and then hauls them inside, sighing with relief when her door is finally closed and the dim light is on. The quiet of her home is something she's grown used to, but every now and then, on nights like this mostly, she misses coming home to someone.

The first thing Sharon does is step out of her shoes, leaving them by the door as her feet flatten against the cool floor. Another sigh of relief slips pass her lips. As she makes her way to her bedroom, she leaves things in random spots, knowing she'll come back to clean up after herself later. Lights are switched on and the radio in the bedroom begins to play familiar music. For a brief moment she thinks about making herself something to eat, but as her fingers slip open the first button on her shirt, she decides that what she really needs is a hot shower. At just the thought of finally relieving some of the tension in her body, she feels herself relaxing a little.

Sharon goes into the bathroom, turning on the light over the sink – it's the dimmest of them all. She turns the shower water on and then closes the door, allowing it to heat up before she steps in. While she waits, she puts her hair up with a clip, not wanting to get it wet. She washes her face clean of her make up and gets off the rest of her clothes before she finally steps into the shower. The tiles on the shower floor are heated from the water and the air is full of steam. She lets the hot stream fall against her skin, letting it wash away the tension and aches in her body. Her hands follow the water as it falls against her; down her neck, over her breasts, sliding across her stomach.

The body wash she uses is the same one she uses at the end of all the days that are hard on her. She uses it on those days when she wants to go back to that place where she was her happiest. The sensual scent reminds her of the first time she smelled it. It's not exactly the same body wash, but she never found out where the other one had been purchased. That one was a gift. At the time she didn't think much of it. It was for some stupid secret Santa thing. She hadn't known at the time that the body wash would mean much more to her than anyone intended.

Sharon smiles sadly to herself as she lets the water rinse her back clean. She finishes up in the shower, feeling less stressful as she turns the water off. She's barely stepped out of the shower when she hears the sound of her phone ringing from the space next to the sink where she'd put it before getting in. She quickly reaches for it, answering it before looking to see who it is.

"Raydor," she answers as she reaches for her towel.

"Captain Raydor," she hears that familiar voice say. "It's Lieutenant Flynn."

Sharon stops trying to wrap her towel around her and holds her phone closer to her ear. "Andy," she says, shocked to hear his voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah," he says breathlessly. "This is your lucky day," he says and heavy breaths follow.

"Andy- Lieutenant Flynn," Sharon can hear the sound of him coughing and struggling for breath. "What's going on? Where are you?" Sharon shivers. The air hits her still-wet body that has yet to be covered with the towel. Andy answers with another set of coughs and then a groan that makes a different type of shiver move through her spine. "Are you okay?" Sharon asks, voice full of the type of concern most people have never heard come from her.

Andy, through a few coughs and heavy breaths, starts to speak. "I'm outside of Church of Saint Francis. I was on my way to my car when a man attacked me-"

"What?" Sharon interrupts. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Stay right there," she says slowly, "don't move. I'll call it in and-"

Andy groans and she's not sure if it's because she keeps interrupting him or because he's in pain. "Sharon," he starts.

She doesn't let him continue, again. She misses the way he used to say her name. "Just sit down, please," she says softly, unable to hide the caring in her voice. "Let me make this call and I'll be right down there." Sharon doesn't even wait for him to respond before she hangs up the phone.

While making the necessary calls, Sharon works at quickly drying off. When she's finished, she gets out a black sheath dress and places it on her bed. Feelings that she haven't felt in years are starting to resurface. She's not sure if it's irrational or not, but that's not stopping her from feeling them. As she starts getting dressed, she doesn't feel how tired she still is. She's worried about another officer – but more importantly, she's worried about someone she used to consider a close friend. Of course, that was many, many years ago and a lot has changed. She realizes that that doesn't matter when it comes to this. The entire time she's getting dressed and ready to head back out to work, she's busy with both remembering life years ago and hoping Andy isn't hurt as badly as her overreacting mind thinks he might be.

…

Sharon's heels click on the ground with each step she takes. She ignores the pain in her feet from being in heels for too many hours and makes her way over to the back of the opened ambulance. "Lieutenant, please sit down, we got to get you to the hospital," she hears the paramedic say as she gets closer. "You've lost more blood than you know, and you're in shock."

"I'm not going anywhere until I give my statement," Andy tells the paramedic, looking straight into his eyes to show he's serious.

_Stubborn as always_, Sharon briefly thinks. "Let them do their job, Lieutenant."

Andy turns to face Sharon, unsteady on his feet as the paramedics pull him down to sit. "Yeah, right after I do mine," he responds.

Sharon's eyes quickly rake over his form. There's blood on his head, his abdomen has been bandaged and she can see the blood soaking the gauze, and she can see the pain that he's trying to fight off. She's relieved that it's not as bad as she had imagined, but her mind won't be put at ease until she knows he's okay. He needs to get to the hospital, but he's insisting on giving his statement. So, his statement she's going to take.

"Okay, hurry up," she agrees quickly.

Andy produces a knife with a wrapped handle and blood on the blade. Andy's blood, she mentally tells herself. She looks at the knife and reminds herself that it's best for her to forget the personal connections to the case so she can handle it better.

"He used this-my attacker," Andy tells her as he passes off the knife. "He's white, six feet-" Sharon takes the knife, giving it to one of her officers as she reaches out a hand to him. She doesn't really notice she keeps reaching out towards him, almost touching him. When her hand grazes his, she can feel the slight shake in it that's not visible. "-Asshole," he seethes with anger in his voice. "I discharged my weapon, so you're gonna want my gun," he continues.

_So that's why he called me,_ Sharon says mentally as Andy gets his gun ready for her.

"Here," he says hastily as he puts the cold metal in her hands. "Take it. There's one in the chamber, six in the mag, and two in that son of a bitch," he informs her, voice climbing as he goes on.

She hands the gun off and turns back to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. He squints his eyes, trying to ignore the pain as he goes on, but she can see how hard it is for him.

"I doubled tapped, so he couldn't have gone far." Andy starts leaning against her hand harder, his weight getting heavier. "He ran off... over..." Andy falls over as grumbling sounds are made and she reaches out to make sure he doesn't fall.

The paramedics help steady him, leaning him back, forgetting about the bandage they were putting on his arm. She pushes the paramedic closer. "He _better_ wake up," she orders, pointing at one of the paramedics. With one last look at an unconscious Andy, she walks away, even more determined to find out what happened.

As she passes an officer, she borrows his flashlight, thanking him as she shines it against the ground. On the ground there's blood, which has already been marked with white chalk. She follows the trail, going back under the yellow tape that she'd walked under when she arrived. When she gets on the other side of the tape, she notices the blood stops, the trail ending in the middle of the sidewalk. This isn't good. She fishes her phone out of her pocket as she looks around her, surveying the area.

She speed dials the number she needs and then brings it to her ear as it rings. "It's Captain Sharon Raydor," she starts, looking around. "I need to put out a hospital alert for Southern California..."

…

In her car, Sharon sighs, hanging up the phone after having a conversation with a detective in San Bernardino. It's the sixth call she's had after leaving the crime scene. Up until this one, none of them had turned up anything. There isn't a doubt in the captain's mind that she's found her man. She's waiting for an e-mail from the detective before she heads into the hospital. Of course, she could go ahead and go inside, but she's putting it off for a few moments.

Sharon reaches over to the glove compartment and blindly searches until her hand wraps around that box of cigarettes that she put in there for emergencies. She pulls the Marlboros out and places them on her lap, an old conversation coming to her mind as she traces the box with her finger.

"_You smoke too much," he said, stealing the pack of cigarettes from her. _

_A rich, hearty laugh filled the air. "Me? And you don't?" _

_Sharon brought the cigarette back to her mouth as she eyed Andy Flynn. Sharon took a long, deep drag from the cigarette and then inhaled, letting the smoke cloud her lungs pleasantly. She leaned her head back, exhaling through her nose, closing her eyes. She felt her body relax, the wine and the nicotine sending her body down a path she hadn't been on in a long time. Smoking wasn't something she did much of, though Andy seemed to think differently. She'd quit many times in the past, but always managed to start again. There was just something about the warm, comforting feeling she received from smoking. She took another drag and licked her upper lip slowly as she inhaled. _

_Andy crossed his legs atop the coffee table, his own cigarette between two fingers as he watched her smoke. Sharon opened her eyes and turned to him, a small smile on her lips. "Whatever you're thinking, stop." _

_Andy grinned at her and flicked his cigarette. "I wasn't thinking anything," he protested before bringing his cigarette to his lips. _

_Sharon hummed, a gleeful look in her eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Andy. I know how you are." She ran her fingers through her hair and then looked down at his hand, the one that was resting on her thigh. She ran her finger over his wedding band and then smiled sadly before looking up at him. "What time is she expecting you home?" _

"_I'm on official police business," was his answer. _

_Sharon looked around her house and then let out a small laugh. "We're sitting in my living room. We've been sitting here for over an hour as you listened to me complain about tedious things. I'd hardly consider this official police business." _

_Andy shrugged and put out his cigarette. "You needed a friend, I needed to get away __– _this is where I'm staying until you get rid of me. But, we both know you won't be doing that any time soon." 

_Sharon hummed, her finger trailing up his hand slowly. She knew she should stop – but she didn't. "Glenn's coming home in about another hour with the girls," she said more to herself than him. Sharon sighed and brought her cigarette back to her mouth and continued lightly touching Andy with the finger on the other hand. _

_Andy licked his lips and then pulled his hand away from Sharon's thigh, taking her hand into his instead. Sharon looked at him after the stream of smoke met the air. Andy smiled at her and then opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't let him. _

"_I need to get dinner started," she whispered. She pulled her hand away and instantly she missed the contact. She uncrossed her legs and stretched them out while she stayed seated. _

"_Is this your way of saying you want me to leave?" Andy asked, the smile on his lips showing that he wasn't upset. _

_Sharon put her cigarette down against the ashtray and then looked at him. "I rarely ever want you to go," she said slowly, her tone flat, but she could see that he understood how much she meant it. _

_They shared a moment where neither of them said anything. That moment was quickly interrupted by Sharon's house phone ringing. Sharon looked at the phone and then at Andy. _

"_You should get that," he told her and watched as she reached over the side of the sofa to get the phone. As she answered the phone, he got up, clearing up the mess they had made while she drank her wine and they ate their unhealthy snacks – he always managed to sneak in a little bit of junk into her diet. Honestly, when he wasn't with her, he didn't enjoy the crap they ate much either. _

_When Sharon hung up the phone, she stood up, walking into the kitchen where Andy was. "That was Glenn; he and the girls are actually going to eat while they're out," she said sadly. Sharon slipped her hands into the pockets of her pants and then looked at Andy. "You should probably get home and spend some time with your wife." _

_Andy rolled his eyes. There was no way he would leave Sharon now, especially to go home to one of the last people he wanted to see. "Better idea," he started, walking by her to go back into the living room. "Let me take you out to get some real food and then we'll head over to the boardwalk like you like." _

_Sharon tried to hide the smile, but she couldn't. The boardwalk was her favorite place to go, which was something only Andy knew. "Real food? Would that happen to consist of hot dogs like last time, hm?" Sharon asked teasingly. _

_Andy threw a pillow at her from the space at the armchair where he was standing, almost reaching her, but she moved away just in time. "One time, one time and you won't let me forget it." Sharon laughed and threw the pillow back at him as she walked over to him. Andy put the pillow down. "We can get whatever you want," he told her. _

_Sharon grabbed her keys off the coffee table and then the box of cigarettes. "Surprise me," she said. _

_When they were on the boardwalk, pizza eaten (no complaints there), and another set of cigarettes smoked, Andy turned to Sharon. "This is the last box you're buying then?" Andy asked disbelievingly, flipping the box in his hand. _

"_Yes. I'm giving up smoking for good this time." She turned to face him. "And so are you," she ordered, pointing a finger at him._

_Andy laughed and held her finger. "You know, you're really cute when you're bossy," he murmured. _

_Sharon blushed and looked away. "Andy," she warned. _

"_What am I doing?" he whispered, smirking at her. _

_Sharon looked into his eyes and then pulled her finger away, resting her hand on his arm. "You know exactly what you're doing." She licked her lips as her hand slid down his arm. "You also know why you shouldn't keep doing it." _

_Andy grunted something, but she didn't understand. "Let's start heading back. You're getting cold and we didn't bring anything with us." _

_Sharon nodded, though she didn't want to leave. "Thanks," she finally said. "This was nice." _

"_What are friends for?!" Andy's arm wrapped around her waist as they walked, but she didn't tell him not to. This was how it was then. They crossed that line of friendship a little, and sometimes that's just how she liked it. "Besides, it got you to at least say you were going to quit smoking again," he added. _

_She nudged him in the side. "Watch, I'm serious this time." Andy laughed and pulled her closer. _

Sharon lets out a deep sigh and puts the unopened cigarettes back in the glove compartment. She's gone all this time without smoking, she can manage another stressful night without turning to the emergency pack she keeps replacing even though she never smokes them. Her phone vibrates on her lap, alerting her of her e-mail. With no other reason to hang back, she checks her makeup in the mirror, grabs the things she needs, and then gets out of the car. With each step she takes, she remembers a time when she called Andy a friend, a time when she was happy. With each step, she remembers the time in her life that she yearns for the most.

_To be continued..._

Thanks for reading! Hope I did all right with my first shot at non-smut for these two. More will come if you guys are actually interested in this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! You guys are interested. So, here goes a second chapter. Hopefully you enjoy the background – the first few chapters are focusing on the background more so things later on are understood better.

–

Andy's somewhere stuck between being awake and asleep. The sounds around him aren't clear, but he can hear the sound of a female voice. He wonders where he is and who is speaking around him. He wants to believe that voice is a familiar one, but is unable to tell. The struggle to grab on to words and sounds is almost unbearable, painful in a sense. So he stops.

One woman's name is on the tip of his tongue, though he's unable to open his mouth and speak – he's sure it's because he's not really awake. Sharon. He'd called her, he recalls. Why had he called, though? He works to put the pieces together, fighting to gather enough thoughts to make sense of it all. The woman's voice becomes clearer and then another joins, this one male. The voice is not Sharon's. He realizes that as soon as he's able to understand that southern drawl he's come to know so well. He can't help but wish it was Sharon, though. As the disappointment moves through his foggy, half-unconscious mind, his thoughts wander, going to places he only revisits when he really needs to.

_Andy Flynn sat at his desk, working on the last of his paperwork before he would finally be able to leave. His plans for the night were simple, as they were any other Friday night. A trip to the bar and a night of too many drinks as he talked about sports were in the near future. He would prefer spending the night with Sharon, but that only happened when Sharon could find the time. So when she couldn't, the bar was where he would go. _

_As if she'd known what he was thinking, Sharon appeared while he was reaching the last few papers of the stack. "Who would have known I'd ever see you work so hard," Sharon said as she leaned against his desk, a smile tugging at her lips. _

_Andy grinned at her before looking back down at the report. The smell that hit his nose made him smile – she had used the body wash. He'd bought her that body wash after spending too many hours trying to find just the right gift that she would actually use and also would fit the rules of the secret Santa. He hadn't known what to get her – even after being partners for as long as they had been, he was still unsure about some things. It was at least better than what her new partner had picked out for her – she'd joked about it with him that entire night as they spent it enjoying too much alcohol and crappy movies. _

_Andy pulled the toothpick from his mouth and rolled it between his index finger and thumb as he looked up at her. "What you doing back here? Thought you would've been off with McGee or on your way home by now." _

_Sharon shook her head as she sighed, her head tilting back. Andy eyed the way her neck extended, exposing itself to him. "I can only handle McGee in small doses, and I've had more than my full share of him today," she said with a sly smirk on her lips, making him wonder what she was thinking. "I don't know who thought it would be a good idea to put me with that incompetent man..."_

"_You just miss being with me, go ahead and admit it," he grinned at her. _

"_Like being your partner was any better," she said, rolling her eyes. She ran her hands against her pants, her eyes shinning as she looked at him. "I actually came back to see what you were doing. I saw your car when I was about to leave." _

_Andy grunted as he picked his pen back up. "It's Friday – Anne takes the kids to her mother's house every Friday so she can help her out. I'm just finishing up with all this paperwork I have to do because of that sonofabitch, and then I'm out of here." _

_Sharon nodded, not saying anything for a while as he went back to his paperwork. There was a minute or two of comfortable silence before she had spoken, her voice soft in his ears. "I stopped home earlier and the girls were already asleep. I told Glenn that I was heading back here for a little while, though I know he couldn't care less where I am." Sharon sighed one of her sad sighs and Andy reached for her hand, taking it in his. She smiled and then rubbed her thumb across it slowly. Another moment of silence before she went to speak again."When you finish up here, let me take you to get something to eat. I think we both deserve a little quiet time."_

_That sounded great. It even sounded as good as what he had planned on doing. He looked at the time and then realized just how late it really was. "Why don't you just come over instead? My pasta primavera is at least twice as good as it is from wherever you're about to drag me to." _

"_Who said I wanted that?" _

_Andy raised a challenging eyebrow. "You eat the same thing every time, Sharon." _

_He watched her think about it for a moment, really considering it. She had only been to his house while his wife and kids were there, or at least the kids. Sharon never stopped thinking how one move would affect the next. He didn't blame her. He knew that sometimes he said and did things that made their close friendship more dangerous than any other he was sure she had ever had. She liked to play by rules, but more times than not he could see that reckless glint in her eyes. He could also see her putting away the rules he was sure she had always lived by, living a little more when she was with him, which is something he'd never known her to do with her husband. _

"_All right," she finally said, licking her upper lip. "You can make me dinner..."_

…

_Andy poured Sharon another glass of wine as soon as her glass was empty. Sharon didn't complain, although it was her fourth glass and she was supposed to be driving home. Andy knew she was in no rush to get there, and he was trying to prolong her departure. _

"_Mmm," Sharon hummed, tilting her head to the side as she watched him put the wine back on the table. "I think this might have to be my last," she said with a big grin, and they both knew her previous glass should have been her last. _

_Andy laughed as he put down his drink. He was on his second, but he didn't drink much when she was around. That was the good thing about the Fridays that she wasn't busy – they were the only ones when Andy wouldn't wake up the next day with his body regretting the way he'd spent his Friday night. _

"_You already know that you can have as much as you want." _

_Sharon hummed at him, leaning her head on her hand as her hair fell over, cascading down. He had the urge to reach across the table and run his fingers through it – but he didn't. He watched her as she contemplated something. He enjoyed the way she would twirl her wine around, looking into it as she tried to decide what was a better idea. She made these little hums every now and then. The hums would make the hair on his neck stand sometimes as he thought about what other times she made those hums. His thoughts often would stray away, going to places no friend's mind should go, but he always managed to control the urge to react to his thoughts. _

_Sharon's sigh brought Andy's attention back to the present. "I really shouldn't, though – have as much as I want. If I were to drink as much as I wanted to, I'm sure I'd have to get my stomach pumped." Andy smiled at her and she returned it before sipping the white wine in her glass. "Besides, I have to drive home tonight." _

_Andy grunted before he stood from the table. "You can always stay the night," he told her as he took their dinner plates and went to the sink. _

"_Yeah, I can just see that now," Sharon said before laughing it off. Sharon's laugh was one he could tell was hiding something. What, he wasn't sure; but he knew there was something. He'd known her long enough to catch on to little tells she made. "I'm sure Anne would not be too thrilled to find out I spent the night here while she was with her sick mother. And, Glenn..." Sharon made a dismissive hum, not even going to go down that road. _

_Flynn turned around, facing Sharon. "Anne won't be home until tomorrow night, and she wouldn't even know you were here." _

_Sharon shook her head, looking very serious for a moment. "A woman always knows these things," she said, not even asking why he didn't think it was something he should tell his wife. Andy already knew Sharon knew the answer to that, anyway. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "I actually need to take the girls to ballet in the morning, so I'll need to be there to wake them and get them ready."_

_Andy grunted and turned back around, washing the plates. _

"_Would you like some help?" Sharon asked. _

"_No, just relax. I can handle a few dishes. You've been overworking yourself lately, staying at work more often, take this opportunity to just sit back." _

"_Is it really that obvious?" Sharon wondered aloud. _

_Andy gave her a quick look over his shoulder, his brown eyes meeting her green for the briefest momen. "I know you … Everything you do has become obvious to me." _

_Sharon hummed at him, averting her gaze and focusing on the wine in her glass. "At least someone notices," she said sarcastically. _

"_Is this about Glenn, too?" Andy questioned, knowing that it was better for him to just come out and ask instead of waiting for her to say something. When it came down to it, she was still his best friend and he would do whatever he could to help her over the bumps that presented themselves in her life – even if that bump was her husband. _

_Sharon didn't answer for a while, but when she did, she was standing beside him at the sink, staring into the dishwater as he finished up. "Ever since he lost his job he's been pushing me away more and more," she admitted, her voice not showing the emotion he knew was buried under there. She tried to pretend she was a rock, but he knew better than to believe what she was able to get everyone else to believe. "I guess I'm not really helping the situation by burying myself in more work than I already have. Maybe it's my fault that he's distancing himself to begin with. I can't be too certain."_

_Flynn turned to her and she looked up, her green eyes softening. "You can't blame yourself for that," he told her seriously. He turned back for a quick moment to rinse his hands clean and then dry them. "Every marriage has its problems, and usually no one person is to blame for them. I can tell you from what I know, in this case, you are hardly at fault. You really shouldn't feel guilty for working harder. You have a family to take care of, and it's necessary with him out of his job." _

_Sharon smiled. "Is this you being insightful and, let me see, possibly perspicuous?" Sharon teased. _

"_That is the last time I try to help," Andy grunted, shaking his head. _

_Sharon laughed and the sound moved through him. "Thank you," she said when her laughter subsided. "You're probably right, you know."_

"_Aren't I always?" Andy threw over his head as he collected the last things from the table._

_Sharon hummed. "You haven't even given me the chance to tell you what you were right about."_

"_Don't need to. I'm always right, and I always know it." Andy grinned at her, his eyes holding hers for a moment. Sharon's eyes had a way of sparkling even in the crappy lighting, which didn't fail at making his grin wider. _

"_One of these days that arrogant attitude of yours isn't going to be as attractive as it is now," Sharon told him, leaning against the counter as she watched him come back over to her. Andy laughed it off. "It's not the same thing it used to be." _

"_You still like it," he retorted and received a long hum and a sly smirk. The response was suggestive in its own way. "So as long as you like it, I have nothing to worry about..."_

…

"_Hmmm." Sharon hummed as she looked at the time. "I think it's about time I get home," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. _

_Andy took his arm down from the top of the sofa behind her, which is where it had been resting since they sat there hours ago. It was the third or fourth time she had said that, and she still hadn't done much to get up and leave. He knew she wanted to stay. He wanted her to as well, though he couldn't find a real reason to use to bring up the offer again. He was sure they wouldn't even end up sleeping if she were to stay. They'd spent the night talking; it started with all the problems in both of their marriages (there were a lot of those), moved on to Sharon admitting that she could never divorce her husband, which led to Andy telling her what he'd always thought about Glenn and her marriage (he was no good for her, the kids were the only real reason she should stay, that if she wanted to, then she could always find someone who would actually be there to take care of all her needs, etc.), and to top it all off, they had the few moments where they freely flirted and teased one another. So he was sure that was how the next few hours of the night would go if she would decide not to leave._

_Sharon uncrossed her legs and then turned to Andy, her lip caught between her teeth. He could tell she was thinking something, and he let her. She reached for his left hand and then looked down at his wedding band, finger tracing it. She would always do this when she started thinking about how things between them weren't exactly strictly platonic. This was one of her tells. _

"_What did you mean earlier?" She asked her question without looking up. _

"_What?" _

_He watched as she licked her lips before chancing a look up at him. "Earlier, when you said Glenn wasn't the person that was going to take care of my-" _

"_Needs," he supplied._

_Sharon nodded, dropping her gaze. "What did you mean?" _

_Andy pulled his hand away from her and brought it up to her hair, moving it away so he could see her face when she finally looked back at him. A slight flush was adorning her cheeks. It was cute on her. "Sharon, you know what I meant," he said in normal Andy Flynn manner. _

_Her tongue darted out to wet her lips again and Andy knew where her mind was. "Which needs?" A grin tugged at the corner of his lips, but he didn't answer. "Andy," she said in that slow, drawn out warning way. _

"_We both know you don't really want to hear the answer to that."_

_Sharon hummed as she pulled away. "I'm going to go," she said and stood. _

_Andy nodded, knowing this time she really would go. _

_When at the door, ready to go, Sharon turned to Andy. "I'll see you Monday," she said, her hands in her pocket as she rocked slightly on the heels of her feet. _

_Andy unlocked the door and turned to her. "You okay?" _

_Sharon nodded and gave him a soft sigh. "I think I just need to get some sleep." _

_Andy didn't believe her, but didn't question further. He pulled her closer and didn't miss the combining look of happiness, confusion and something else as his arm wrapped around her. They weren't hugging people, but on rare occasions they would share a hug. _

_Sharon hummed and turned her head and Andy could feel her breath against his neck before she pulled away. "Goodnight, Andy," she whispered, and before he knew it, a soft kiss was pressed against his lips. Before he could react, she opened the door herself, walking out, leaving him with a pleasant tingling on his lips he would never forget._

He hears voices again and feels himself fully waking. He blinks a few times when something odd and pink enters his vision, bright lights surrounding it. He blinks a few more times and sees Provenza, who is holding a balloon that says 'It's a girl', which is what the pink he saw is. He furrows his brow and feels pain as he realizes that he's not only in the hospital, but also Provenza and the chief are there.

"So there is a Hell," he murmurs.

Brenda scoffs. "You're not there yet, Lieutenant," Brenda says and he turns to face her. It was her voice he had heard earlier, not the one of the woman who had just been on his mind not too many moments ago.

Andy turns back to Provenza with a raised eyebrow. "It's the only one they had in the gift shop," Provenza explains away. Typical Provenza, Andy thinks, though he doesn't miss the sentiment behind it.

"Yeah, that's okay – doesn't matter 'cause I'm not staying," Andy says, straining as he tries to sit up, wincing in pain from where he remembers the knife wounding him earlier.

Brenda immediately reaches out, stopping him from trying to sit up from his hospital bed. "Oh, yes, you are," she tells him. "You've got 30 stitches in your side alone," she drawls. "Lay back. Are you comfortable?" the chief asks, a tender hand stroking his arm.

Briefly, very briefly, Andy remembers the way Sharon had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when he was in the ambulance. Her hand was warm, and even as he lies in the hospital bed, he can still feel it. The way she had placed her hand there, unsure if it was okay, now makes him think of all the times she had done that in the past. He misses that – their closeness, which is part of the reason he called her even though there were other numbers he could have called.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Chief," he answers softly, lying back against the pillows. The blood pressure cuff is on his arm and the wound on his arm is covered is wrapped.

"Good, because I've got some questions for you," Brenda tells him, still standing close to him, looking down.

"Like, 'who would want to kill me'?" Andy says, keeping his mood light as always.

"Lots of people, I'm sure, but who would go through the trouble?"

"I have no idea," Andy admits.

"Are you _positive_ you didn't know the guy?" Provenza asks, making Andy look his way. He can feel a slight pain as he turns slightly.

"I-I've never seen him before in my life," he tells them both. The man who attacked him with the knife is a mystery to him.

"I was- I was leaving an A.A. meeting when this young man around 30 came up to me. I mean, definitely not the attacker." He clearly remembers the faces of both men and knows there was no way the man who attacked him was the same one who stopped him to talk. "No. I mean, I don't- I didn't think anything at the time, but this newbie, he hung out until everyone else was gone."

"Okay, Lieutenant, I'm gonna need to take a peek at the A.A. logbook or sign-in sheet..."

"There is no sign-in sheet... It's anonymous. Hasn't your husband told you about how A.A. works?!"

Brenda looks as if she's going to say something, but Provenza beats her to it. "All right, then, so this guy that was waiting for you – Did you at least get his first name?"

"No, no. I didn't," he says, regretting it. He was thinking about helping what he thought was an alcoholic. Getting the young man's name wasn't really important to him, though he now wishes he had. "I-I watched him walk out, then I went out to my car, and then..." Andy winces in pain again, groaning as he looks down at himself, sitting up just a fraction. "Oh, damn. Look at me.

"You should see the _other_ guy," he hears that familiar smoky voice say. He turns to see Sharon walking into the room, her hand shoved in her pocket as she holds things in the other. He wonders if she's nervous about something – he's known for years that her hands found their way into her pockets on their own often, one reason being that she was nervous.

"Oh, Captain Raydor. Have you found Lieutenant Flynn's assailant?" Brenda asks her.

"Well, hospital alert didn't show anybody," Sharon starts, passing something to Brenda as the blonde pulls her glasses from the neck of her white shirt. "But a crime broadcast found a white male shot in the chest left by the road in San Bernardino. We've I.D.'d him as Bobby Harris," she says, making eye contact with Andy, a questioning tilt to her head.

"Never heard of him."

"All right. Misdemeanor car death – out on probation three days ago," Brenda reads.

"I had a detective in San Bernardino e-mail me his photo." Sharon holds the phone out to Brenda, who quickly takes it and turns it so Andy can see it.

"Is this the man that attacked you?" Brenda asks quickly, having the phone removed from her hand right away by Sharon.

"Oh, I should mention that... If you positively I.D. the victim, then this case becomes mine _right now_. On the other hand, if you don't recognize this man, then this case will be investigated by Major Crimes." Andy notices the way she emphasizes certain things; it makes him wonder if she's really saying what he thinks she's saying. Is rule-loving Sharon bending the rules a little – he didn't think she still had it in her. "So, bearing all that in mind, is this the man that tried to kill you?"

Andy took a look at all three of the other people in the room, all of them silently telling him the same thing. "It is hard to say. It all happened _so _fast."

"Very good. Uh, _you _will be needing this," she says, handing off everything to Brenda. "This is the knife from the crime scene," she explains when she passes her the same bloody knife that Andy had given to her at the scene of the crime. "Good Luck, Chief." As Sharon leaves, he's almost sure she smiles at him, that same smile he remembers from years ago.

"Thank you so much... Captain Raydor," Brenda says, obviously shocked by Sharon seeming helpful.

"Chief, that's definitely the guy. That gash on his face was from the wiper blade-"

Brenda interrupts Andy before he has the chance to tell him about the way he'd cut the man's face with the windshield wiper. "No, no, no, no, no. You've never seen that man before," she tells him, clearly on the same page as Sharon – Who would've thought?

"Yes, I have, Chief. I'm telling you, that's the guy," Andy says, sure of himself. There isn't a doubt in his mind.

Brenda hands off the information on Bobby Harris to Provenza, still looking at Andy. "I don't want you to I.D. anybody until you're in a better state of mind. Wait until Captain Raydor comes back with the results from ballistics and the blood tests. _Then_ you can I.D. him."

"Hey, Lieutenant," David Gabriel says, entering the hospital room.

"Oh, hey, David."

"Oh, you don't look..._ too_ bad," he says. Andy smiles weakly. David looks at the balloon before speaking to the chief. "Uh, Chief, I just ran into Captain Raydor and she said _hello to me_."

"She's up to something," Provenza says, sure Sharon is just pretending to be helpful. The Wicked Witch has to have something up her sleeve, he's sure. Andy doesn't miss that conspiratorial look in his eyes.

"Is there any, uh, leads on your attacker?" David asks, staying away from Provenza's usual banter.

"Yes," Andy says.

"No," Brenda insists, saying it at the same time as him.

"Well, now that we've got _that_ settled, I'm getting that the hell out of here and going to San Bernardino to search dead Bobby Harris' home," Provenza says, walking out. "Come on, Gabriel. I'll fill you in on the way."

"Feel better," David throws Andy's way as he follows a fleeting Provenza.

And nods and turns his head to Brenda, who he is now alone with. She smiles at him, and he smiles back before she turns away to get her stuff. "Well. I'm leaving, too. You take care, and, uhm... keep your hands off the nurses," she jokes.

Once alone, Andy looks around the hospital room, licking his lips carefully to avoid the cut on the bottom one. He looks to see where his belongings are and spots his phone and reaches for it, wincing as a shot of pain moves through him. It takes him all of two minutes to decide who he is going to call.

The phone rings only twice before it's answered. "Is everything all right, Lieutenant?" Sharon asks as a greeting.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you leave yet?"

There's a pause and he can hear the soft sigh she makes. "No, I'm still here."

"Okay..."

"Okay," Sharon repeats slowly. Sharon clears her throat and waits, but Andy says nothing. "Uhm. Lieutenant, did you need something?"

Andy closes his eyes, wincing as he tries to move. "Forget it, Sharon."

He's sure it's the use of her first name instead of her rank that makes her realize what he wants. "Would you like for me to come back upstairs?"

Andy notices the hopeful sound in her voice that she's almost doing a good job at hiding. She asks like she actually wants to be there. "Yeah," he answers simply.

"All right," Sharon says, her voice softer. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right," he says before they end their call.

Andy feels an all-too familiar feeling in his chest as he waits, once again thinking of thoughts from the past.

_To be continued..._

A/N: Someone brought up to me that in the flashback it has Sharon drinking and then driving later. I just wanted to point out publicly that hours had passed between her last glass of wine and the time she finally did leave Andy's house. She would have sobered up enough to drive home. (I would assume so. Forgive me if I'm wrong about that.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon's nails stick into the palm of her hand as she balls her fist inside her pocket. She's always hated hospitals. There's something about the uncertainty of death that surrounds her that she doesn't like. Death is something she's used to – but not knowing what is to come is not a good feeling. She avoids visiting people in the hospital as much as possible; it's been quite some time since she's made a visit to someone she knew personally. It was always easier when it was for work. This, going back to Andy after already seeing him, it doesn't feel like work at all.

As Sharon waits for the elevator to get back to the floor he is on, she's listening to the chatter of the people around her, observing them. She usually tries to keep her focus straight ahead on elevators, but she's drawn to the looks on the people's faces. There's a woman with tear marks on her face, talking to an older man beside her – she hears her call him 'dad'. Sharon looks away, looking at the floor, but she can pick up the way the woman speaks of her mother, whose prognosis they both seem to finally be coming to terms with. Sharon sighs to herself, knowing what it's like to be on the end of bad news, not knowing how to cope with it.

She was a little worried that this situation Andy found himself in would lead to bad news. Not as bad as what she knew others were dealing with. But still bad. Still, after seeing the damage with her own two eyes, she has this feeling in the pit of her stomach as she finally gets off the elevator – a feeling that is full of misplaced nerves. She doesn't even question why Andy wants her to come back, or why she wants to be there. The latter she knows. There are just some things that never die away, no matter how hard you try to push it away. The feelings and emotions that she once connected with Andy Flynn are a perfect example.

When she gets back to Andy's room, a nurse is leaving the room. She gives the older woman with caramel skin a half-smile before her eyes slowly move to Andy. He's looking at her – reading her, she's sure. It's different now that they are alone. She no longer feels like Captain Raydor. Now, walking over to his bed, fists balled in her pockets, she feels like Sharon. All it took was him saying her name earlier, calling her Sharon – not many people called her that.

A few moments of awkward silence pass before Sharon clears her throat. "How are you feeling?" Sharon asks, not knowing what to say to him. After all, he's the one that asked her to come. Shouldn't he be the one to say something other than the generic topics that would arise while visiting someone in the hospital?

"You know," he grins, "never better." The bruising around his eye, the cuts, and the visible bandaging suggests otherwise. She narrows her eyes as they survey him, wondering just how bad he really is. "Look, I'm fine," Andy tells her, clearly seeing the worry in her eyes. She blinks it away, not wanting him to see it.

"I know," she says with a nod. "What did the doctors say?"

"I'll be discharged in the morning," he informs her simply. She can tell he doesn't want to talk about any of this, so she drops it, responding with a hum. She shifts on her feet and then runs her hand through her hair, quickly putting it back into her pocket. "You don't have to stand there. There are chairs." The last part comes out sarcastically, making her lip lift just a little as she looks up at him.

"I can't stay long." He knows that, of course, but she can see that he wants her to. She wonders why. It's not like things between them have been anything close to friendly lately.

"You still do that thing," Andy tells her, catching her attention. She raises a questioning eyebrow. "You're thinking about something. You rub your lips together slowly as you think," he says.

Subconsciously she brings her tongue out to lick her lips, looking at him. "I hadn't known I brought so much attention to my mouth," she responds. The grin that he gives her is familiar yet almost foreign.

Andy grunts as he sits up a little. "What are you thinking?"

"More than I wish to share," she responds honestly. The look in his eyes shows an understanding that she wishes he didn't have. There's a pause before she looks away from him, eyes scanning the room as if she can't bear to look at him. "Why did you want me to come back?"

"Why did you hand the case over to Major Crimes?" he counters.

"Is that why you wanted me to come back?" Sharon turns to him, eyes meeting his brown ones, focusing solely on his penetrating gaze. "You just wanted to ask me about that?"

"That actually has nothing to do with it," he responds honestly, which Sharon wasn't expecting. "I called you back for the same reason I called you earlier."

"Assuming you called me because you discharged your weapon..."

"You know why I called you, Sharon," he interrupts. There goes her name again. It still rolls of his tongue like he uses it every day.

Sharon takes a moment to savor the moment, mentally recording the sound in case it's the last time she will hear it. "I would prefer it if you were to just tell me why you wanted me to come back." Andy doesn't say anything, and Sharon knows well enough that he won't. Sharon sighs, coming closer to him, her hands coming to her hips and out of her pockets. "I was worried when you called."

"I know," he says with a nod. She expected a sarcastic remark, a joke, a quip... She expected anything other than him reaching out and putting his hand on her own. She jumps at the contact and he pulls away. "Sorry," he grumbles, barely audible.

"No, it's fine," she says in an assuring tone as she looks away. Her skin is burning, tingling from his touch. It reminds her of another time he was unsure of his actions, unsure if it was okay for him to touch her.

"_In case I forgot to say it, thank you," Sharon whispered from the passenger seat of Andy's car. _

_Andy smiled, glancing her way quickly. "I'm sure you've thanked me at least ten times tonight," he whispered back. He looked up into the mirror, looking at the two young girls sleeping in the backseat. "Besides, I wouldn't have missed their show. It's all they've talked about the last few times I've come to see them."_

_Sharon hummed as she turned to _look_ at her daughters in the back. They had fallen asleep as soon as they were buckled in. After their recital, Andy took them all out to eat at a place where the girls were __able to also play. Sharon would allow them to go straight to sleep once they got in, knowing they needed the rest. She turned back, looking out of the window for a moment before turning to Andy. "They really appreciate it. They were so disappointed when their father told them he had to go away for business. It means a lot that you stepped in... especially to me."_

"_You've done the same numerous times," he reminded her as he turned down her street. "It's what we're here for. You support me, and I support you." He sent a wink her way before he parked the car. _

_Andy helped her get the girls in the house and upstairs, carrying things for her as she ushered them into their rooms. Andy waited downstairs while she helped them out, and when she finished, he was in the kitchen. She stretched at the doorway and then walked in, her stocking-clad feet cooling on the floor. _

"_You want a drink, or do you need to get going?" Sharon already knew he had nowhere to be. It was Friday, which meant there was nothing to go home to. _

"_I'm all yours," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. _

_She smiled brightly and then prepared him his usual drink, also getting herself a glass of wine before moving to the living room. She put on some music, keeping it low. When she sat down, she crossed her legs and leaned back, noticing the way he sat down right beside her. Maybe it was the general mood she'd been in all night with him, or perhaps it was because sometimes she really needed to feel close to someone – whatever it might have been, when she moved even closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder, she didn't think twice about it. He also didn't say anything to make her think it wasn't okay. _

_Sharon sipped her white wine before she hummed. They were silent for a while, listening to the music that she knew he only listened to because she liked it. Every now and then she would play genres other than classical, but this was a night that she just felt like she wanted to relax. She could feel his heart beating against her, feel his breath every now and then when she would look up at him without saying a word. He smiled, drinking his drink, his arm behind her on the sofa. _

_She could tell he wanted to wrap it around her. In fact, it was that which made her want to move closer to him – as if she weren't already close enough. It had been nearly a year since she and Glenn had been this close to each other. Even in bed, where they used to be inseparable, it felt like they were miles apart. She longed for the physical connection, and for a while it had been with Andy that she wanted it with. It was a constant battle of hers, one that she had pretended she didn't understand. _

_In her defense, they had a close relationship; many times people had mistaken them for more than just friends. So it wasn't that odd that she herself sometimes thought what it would be like if that were true. She was married, though. He was married, and they both had kids. There were a lot of reasons why she pretended she didn't know what she wanted, but as more time went by, it became harder to deny it. _

_Finally, as if he had known how much she wanted him to touch her, she felt his hand on her bare arm, lightly touching it. His fingertips burned her skin, making her press her lips together to hold back the hum or moan she was sure was stuck in her throat. Had it really been so long that her body was responding to the smallest of things? She took a deep breath, a sip of wine, and then looked up at Andy. _

"_What?" Andy asked. _

"_I was just thinking about something," she responded, looking away again. _

"_Yeah, I know. What about?" Sharon shrugged, not answering with anything other than an odd sounding hum. "Come on, tell me," he said as he stroked her arm, heating it._

"_I don't want to worry you with my thoughts," she told him, looking back into his eyes. He lifted his brow, his fingers starting to draw circles on her skin. Sharon closed her eyes, biting her lip. The small hum that she made in her throat didn't make him stop. His hand, still unsure of itself, moved up her arm, tingling the skin with each circle. "Andy," she whispered as a fire started in her stomach. _

"_Come on, talk to me." _

"_I can't think," she admitted in a whisper, sure that he already knew exactly what he was doing to her. Andy's hand stopped, making Sharon quickly open her eyes as she pulled back a little to look at him. _

_He smirked when their eyes met. "Okay, talk to me." _

_Sharon didn't want to talk. She wanted him to keep doing what he had been doing. She wanted him to do more – not much more, just enough so she could still explain it away. She wanted, if only for a moment, to feel like perhaps someone actually wanted to touch her. Her husband hadn't made her feel that way in quite some time, but the look in Andy's eyes – both teasing and lustful – made her feel that way. _

_Sharon put her wine down on the coffee table before she ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed softly. "I'm tired," she lied. _

"_Oh," Andy said, surprised and disappointed. Sharon bit her lip, still not looking at him. "I should leave and let you get to bed then," he stated, but didn't get up. _

_Sharon liked how they both would do that. She knew that it wasn't only her that never really wanted to go. He enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed his. The problem was, she was enjoying it so much that she wasn't sure she could handle having to actually spell out what she wanted. She didn't think she could just tell him that she wanted him to keep touching her while acting like it didn't mean anything. If she spoke the words, asking him to touch her, wouldn't it just make her seem desperate? Wouldn't all of that just be cheating, which she always told herself she never would do?_

_She finally looked at him, her eyes slowly coming to look into his. "Do you want to leave?" she asked in a whisper. _

"_Only if you want me to. You know I won't leave until you tell me to." _

_Sharon smiled and licked her lips. "If you wanted to, you know you could-" Sharon sighed. "There's no reason why you should have to drive all the way-" Sharon stopped when she felt her cheeks warming; his eyebrow climbed up. Perhaps asking him to stay the night was crossing the line and she should stop before she got the question out. "Stay the night with me," she whispered. Well, too late to stop herself now. "I mean, it's not like it would be the first time you stayed here overnight. It'll just be the first time while Glenn isn't here." _

_Andy smiled, obviously enjoying her get flustered. She hated it. Not many people or things could get her like that, but it was something Andy had caused many times. _

"_Let me get this straight," Andy started, that cocky tilt to his head, "you want me to stay the night, while your husband is out of state. You do see how this sounds a little-" _

"_You could just say no," Sharon said, interrupting, moving over and away from him. _

"_What makes you think I want to say no?" Andy asked. "I already know nothing would happen. I'd take the guest room like I always do when you talk me out of driving all the way across town. I'm only wondering how you're justifying this to yourself. I know how your head works." _

_Sharon hated him for making her think about it. "Why can't you just say you'll stay here? Do you have to make everything so difficult?"_

_Andy moved back over to her, and she looked up at him, glaring. He grinned, not affected by her glare. "That doesn't work on me when I know you aren't mad at me." She relaxed her face, her eyes looking away for a second before fixing back on him. "If you want me to stay, then I will. I already told you that." _

"_I don't want you to stay because I want you here," she admitted, looking away yet again. "I want you to be here because you want to be here." _

_Andy slowly moved his hand to her hair, tucking it behind her ear that way he always did when she wouldn't look at him. "I'm staying because you want me here, but also because I want to be here." Sharon hummed as her way of responding. _

_Later, after they'd spent time talking on the sofa, Sharon stood outside the guest room as Andy walked in. It was never strange to her until that moment that Glenn didn't think it was odd that her male friend spent so much time at their house, so much that he was the main person to use their guest room. She wasn't sure if it was a blind trust or part of that 'not caring' thing he had going on. The girls had started to look at Andy as an uncle figure years ago, back when they were just learning to talk. Honestly, Andy had become a part of their family in a way that made Sharon wonder if it would always be this way – her depending on him for things Glenn wouldn't provide, him always being there for whatever she and the kids needed, and Glenn pretending not to notice the way Sharon would sometimes forget he was there and let something like a too-friendly moment happen with Andy. _

_Andy turned to her. "Come in for a minute," he requested. _

_Sharon didn't hesitate to walk in, leaning against the dresser that was close to the door. Andy walked over to her, looking at her for a moment before he pushed the door close. The sound of it shutting made her breath catch in her throat. She wondered what he was thinking, what he was going to do next. It thrilled her and scared her to wait as he simply stood there, not making a move. _

"_Did you ask me to come in so you could stare at me all night?" Sharon asked lightly, but the gulp that followed when he stepped closer showed that she was a little more serious than she sought out to sound. _

"_Would you mind if I said that's what I wanted to do?" he responded, smiling as he came even closer, __so close that when she looked up at him, his breath was against her face. _

_She smiled when he tenderly brought a hand to her face, cupping her cheek. "Is it?"_

_Andy smirked, taking a step back so he could take an appreciative look over her body. "As much as I would enjoy that," he started, slowly bringing his eyes back up her body, "there are other things that would be more fun." _

_Sharon hummed as she licked her lips. This wasn't their type of normal. They were never clear about what they both knew at some point the other wanted. She'd kissed him two weeks before, a simple peck on the lips, and they never spoke about it. They were doing more things differently. They were taking more risk in their friendship. The way his hand was lightly caressing her face, his breath whispering across her lips, his body almost touching hers, it was all different and crossing more lines than they had ever crossed before. _

_Sharon reached out and pulled Andy to her, sighing when their bodies were touching. She kept her eyes on his, watching the surprise move through them. She smirked. He hadn't expected her to respond this way. When his other hand touched her neck, she could tell he still wasn't sure of it. She wasn't either. She never would be sure of it, though. She could stand there all night, looking at him as her heart raced, looking at him for answers, and she still wouldn't be sure of it. _

"_Sharon," he whispered. _

_She shook her head. Talking would ruin the moment. Talking would give them the chance to realize what they were about to do. Talking meant there was a chance he would do exactly what Glenn had been doing. Talking meant he could push her away. She couldn't – wouldn't – have that happening. _

_She lifted her head, slanting it as she came closer to his lips. He didn't move away when she softly pressed her lips to his, testing it out with a slow brush of their lips. She pulled back, looking at him, making sure it was okay. Her answer was given to her when he pulled her mouth back to his own, kissing her. She hummed and pulled him closer, quickly realizing how good it felt to have his mouth against her own. _

_Sharon was pushed against the wall, Andy against her, her hands touching every inch of his strong back and shoulders through his shirt. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her moan as she felt a consuming heat spread through her body. He soothed her lip, licking it softly, sucking it tenderly. She parted her lips for his tongue, letting him into her mouth, tasting the whiskey on his tongue. She hummed, caressing his tongue with her own before she became weak in the knees and fuzzy in the head. He held her tighter against the wall, one of his hands on her hip as a thumb drew circles through the fabric of her dress. She was losing herself quickly, and she wasn't ashamed of it. _

_It was Andy who finally broke away, kissing all the way to her ear. She moaned and hummed, her head tilting back. When his tongue traced the shell of her ear, she whimpered, gripping him tightly. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, teeth gently nibbling on it before he pulled away. His breath against her wet ear made her shiver, a desperate sound escaping her. Not even for a second did she consider that she should try to hide how needy she was. He already knew. He was the only other person that really knew. She told him everything about her failing marriage, so she knew none of this was unknown to him. _

_Andy kissed down her neck; soft kisses here, harder nips there that were carefully placed so they wouldn't leave a mark, and kisses that were at just the right place to make her feel like she was melting. She opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling as his lips moved to the hollow of her neck. He licked there, slowly, making her tremble against him. If he didn't stop that soon, she was sure she was going to explode from that alone. He grunted against her, the sound vibrating through her before he sucked slowly. _

"_Andy," Sharon moaned as Andy's hands moved to her breasts. His strong hands squeezed almost roughly before he moved back to her mouth. He didn't kiss her, though. She looked at him, breathing harshly. His eyes were a shade she'd never seen them before – almost black. He wanted her, she could tell. "We can't," she whispered regretfully. _

_Andy smiled. "I already know that," he whispered before pecking her lips slowly. "Nothing more than this," he whispered before kissing her again. She moaned. "This is where we draw the line," he told her as he palmed her breasts harder. _

_Sharon moaned a little louder before she bit her lip to quiet herself. Her kids were down the hall – that might have been the only reason why she wouldn't do it. She pulled Andy to her, kissing him deeply, roughly, feverishly. She didn't pull away until she realized she was rocking against him and he was getting hard. It was an animalistic sound that she made when she looked down, knowing what was there was off limits. She could follow rules, though. They drew a line, and that was clearly on the other side of it._

"_I want you so badly right now," Sharon moaned against his lips. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, then let her teeth roll over it before releasing it. She looked into his eyes before she did it again, this time making him groan. _

"_Sharon, if we don't stop soon..." _

"_I know," she whispered. "I know." She kissed him again, unable to stop herself. It was slow and soft, cooling her down and heating her at the same time. _

_When they finally separated, him moving away from her, her staying against the wall, Sharon groaned to herself. She didn't care that she'd just spent all that time kissing a man who wasn't her husband. She didn't care that it was another man who had made her so aroused that she knew she wouldn't be sleeping when she got into her room. She didn't even care that there was always a chance this would blow up in her face. What was bothering her at the moment was that she didn't know how she could possibly control those urges she'd been pretending didn't exists. Nothing else mattered at the moment except that. She didn't even feel guilty about it. _

Sharon closes her eyes for a moment as a deep sigh comes out. That one touch to her arm brought up too many memories, too many thoughts, too many things that were supposed to be left in the past. Even through her jacket, she could tell that her body still knew his touch. When she opens her eyes back, looking at him, she also realizes he can probably still read her. Years of trying to learn a way to shield herself from him, trying to undo the previous years, and he still knows how to tell what she is thinking. That knowing look in his eyes was all she needed to see to know it.

There is no longer any reason to hide it now. She's there with him in a hospital bed, and there is no reason why she can't have a moment of honesty with him. It's not like anyone else is around. He won't care about half the stuff she has to say, she's sure of it. But before she gathers words to say, he starts to speak.

"You were the first person I thought of," he tells her.

Sharon stares for a moment, unsure of how to respond. She gives him a hum, just so he knows she heard him. It's a minute or so before she does smile, a sad smile. "I don't know what-"

Andy reaches out to her again; this time she meets him halfway, giving him her hand. "You don't have to say anything. It's probably better you don't."

Sharon looks down at his hand. It's been years since she's had his hand in her own. "There are things I want to say to you," she tells him, looking back up. "At some point," she adds. "A few things I never said to you," she says slowly, quietly.

"Some things are better left unsaid," he tells her, tightening his grip on her hand when she tries to pull away. "You know it's true."

Sharon feels a wave of pain move through her. He doesn't even know what she wants to say, but already he's deciding that he doesn't want to hear it. She hadn't known that would hurt as much as it does.

"I have to go," she tells him and he easily lets go of her hand. "I'll, uh, see you."

Andy grunts, and then, as she's about to walk away, he stops her again, pulling her as much as he can manage. "Come here," he whispers, taking a chance. Sharon's eyes narrow with surprise, knowing why he wants her to come. "I don't bite," he murmurs.

Sharon glares at him this time. She almost reminds him that he does, but she doesn't. She leans down to him, bending over the hospital bed. She keeps her eyes on his, watching him as she softly brushes her lips against his. Her heart almost pushes through her chest as he kisses her back, fast and soft. The familiarity of it is painful. She pulls back, looking at him one last time before leaving.

When Sharon's in her car, her heart racing and her lips tingling, she finally lets out a shuddering breath. She brings her fingertips to her lips, touching them lightly. She closes her eyes, her mind flooding with all the memories that remind her why that kiss, the one that still has her lips burning, was just as bad as the bad news she was worried about receiving earlier in the night. If not, this is worse.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I highly recommend a re-watch of _Old Money_. I wanted to put in as much of the episode that I could into the story, but I couldn't get that scene with them in the conference room right. So I decided not to include it. I tried to write in the important things, but I'm not entirely certain I did that good of a job with that. So a re-watch would provide facts that I missed.

Special thanks to _Trixxification_ for going through this for me.

–

"Ballistics came back," Sharon says as she puts the ballistic results down on the table she, Brenda and Andy are surrounding. "Lieutenant Flynn's bullets did match those in Bob Harris. So this is officially an officer-involved shooting," Sharon tells them, looking from one to the other. "Also, you can no longer participate in the investigation of Rick Zuman because he will claim that you will once again stack the deck against him."

Andy scoffs. "I'm not leaving."

"She's right," Brenda agrees, making Andy turn to look at her. "You need to go home. Get some rest. Okay? Let me handle this."

Andy can't believe them. He turns and looks at Sharon, meaningfully looking into her eyes before he turns to leave. He chances one last look before the door is closed by Brenda, leaving him on the outside of the conference room.

"Hey, Flynn," Provenza calls when he walks into the room.

Andy really isn't up for conversation. He's trying not to get angry about what just happened. Well, he's really trying not to get upset for being so stupid. This entire day has been a mess. From the moment he found out that Bobby Harris had been paid to kill him he had known the day wasn't going to be one he enjoyed. He hadn't even considered the man who had paid him was one he put away in jail years ago. Now, after having to take all that in, he's also forced to consider that maybe he was making a huge mistake in considering fixing things with Sharon. To find out she was investigating him for some bogus accusations was like a slap in his face.

"Flynn," Provenza calls again when Andy goes to his own desk instead, gathering a few things. Andy finally makes his way over to Provenza. "Flynn, you finally getting out of here?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, looks that way." He looks around the room quickly, noting that everyone else is gone doing other things. "You call me if something else comes up?"

Provenza responds with a mumble that is incoherent. Andy pats him on the shoulder as he walks by him, leaving the room. As he makes his way to the elevators his mind is moving through different things. He's wondering how he could have possibly started the day thinking maybe Sharon was on his side. He's wondering how his feelings for that woman could come back so easily when he had sworn they were locked away in the part of his heart that was untouchable. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't have time to think of how going to Sharon's floor instead of the lobby might be a bad idea.

He manages to get himself so furious that it's visible. He's livid. Anger on top of anger piling up. His eyes are cold, the tension in his face visible, and the fury is clear. He feels like he should have known something was wrong the night before. This shouldn't be so surprising to him.

When he hears the click of Sharon's heels, that familiar sound echoing in his ears, he looks up at her. She doesn't seem surprised to see him. Why would she? He has to remind himself that she knows him better than he gives her credit for. Of course she would know he wouldn't be able to just let this go and go home.

She lets him into her office, not saying a word to him. The door barely closes before he lets it all go. He barely registers that he's yelling. He accuses her of so much, of so many things that deep down he knows isn't true. She barely says anything. She lets him say what he has to say. She's been in this situation with him far too many times. He can't even count on his fingers how many times he's let his anger get the best of him around her – he was the kind of person that yelled. And she always allowed him the moment to let go of his anger.

She listens to what he has to say until she thinks he's gotten his point across. Then she clears her throat, looking at him. "Lieutenant- Andy, listen to me for a minute," Sharon pleads.

Andy whips his head around. "Listen to you?" he scoffs.

Sharon doesn't raise her voice as he gets angrier and angrier with each passing second. She doesn't even flinch or back away from him when he comes closer. "I understand why you're upset," she starts, voice soft, tone calm.

"You understand! You understand." Andy shakes his head. "No,_ Captain_, you don't understand. Some idiot paid someone to kill me! I almost get killed and all you're worried about is this, this, this false accusation that was made."

Sharon steps away this time, walking over to her desk, leaving him by the door. He turns and faces her, watching as she presses her lips together tightly and stares off into the distance for a moment. He knows that look. She's trying to stay patient with him. Sharon was never one to raise her voice without necessity, but he knows sometimes he really gets under her skin. He's almost certain she wants to yell back at him, to make him understand the words that she's been saying.

Instead of yelling, he hears her murmur something. "So much for things never changing between us," Sharon says, not meeting his eyes. He's not even sure she really said anything for a moment.

There's a sadness hidden behind her words. Nobody else would understand it; nobody else would get just how much the things he's saying are hurting her. He gets it, though. He knows her. That only makes him realize how much of a jerk he's being. Of course she's only doing her job, but he can't help but think that maybe the chief was right. Maybe she was only pretending to be helpful so she could better investigate him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he finally responds.

Sharon peers over her glasses before she lets out a deep breath. "There was a time when you would have never even considered that I was only pretending to care about you." He tries to speak, but she shakes her head as she goes on. "Whether you like to believe it or not," she looks into his eyes, "I_ do_ care about you. That doesn't change the fact that there are strict rules and regulations that I must follow. I _will_ continue to follow those laws. I_ will_ finish this investigating. And, most importantly, I _will_ continue to be here for you in whatever way I can. Not because I'm investigating you, but because it's what I want."

Andy doesn't know what to say. Sharon has a way of filling her words with so much passion that it makes him wonder how he could have ever thought her actions weren't sincere. It's most likely from years and years of trying to push her away, he assumes. All this time of trying to forget and undo the past has clouded his judgment when it comes to her.

"Sharon, I-"

"No, don't say anything. I get it," she says sadly.

Andy walks around to the other side of her desk, his face finally soothing, lines relaxing, anger seeping away almost completely. She looks at him with questioning eyes as he leans against the side of her desk, looking at her.

"No, you don't get it." She raises an eyebrow at him, crossing her legs in her seat. He grunts a little as he scratches his chin. "Maybe I overreacted a little-"

"A little," Sharon scoffs.

The slight smile that he sees her holding back is a good sign. "Okay, maybe I overreacted more than a little. But can you really blame me? It's just the way things have been lately."

"No, I guess I can't," she says slowly, a defeated look in her eyes that he wishes he still knew how to get rid of.

"Tell you what," he tries, tilting his head to the side, brown eyes lighting up a little, "I think if we really wanted to, maybe we could try to put the past behind us."

"Put the past behind us? Isn't that what we've been trying to do? We've spent all these years trying to erase that part of our past from existence."

Andy feels an uneasiness in his chest before he shakes his head. He doesn't know how to say what he wants to say. What he wants is to forget the recent years, the ones where he tried to convince himself that he hated her and she felt the same way. Those are the years he wants them to put behind them. He hasn't been able to find a way to forget the part of his life where she was one of the main reasons for getting up. He can't forget the years of happiness that involved her. He wants to stop trying. He wants to figure out exactly where things went wrong and fix them, mend things. He wants things to go back to some type of normalcy. But how do you say that?

Andy stands and looks at her for a quick moment before he turns away. "Maybe the part we've been trying to forget is the part we should try to remember more," he tells her, looking over his shoulder to see that blank stare she's perfected over the years. He still reads right through it. "Think about it."

Sharon clears her throat and he stops at the door, looking at her. She looks like she wants to say something. But she doesn't open her mouth to say anything other than: "Get home safely, Lieutenant." He smiles at her, a mix of too many emotions that he's not even sure she'll fully comprehend. Then he's gone, on his way home.

When Andy's home, he closes the door to his lonely bungalow. The silence is a loud reminder of how alone he is. He groans to himself, not bothering with light switches as he goes into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge and brings it to the bedroom, going down the small hallway. Once again light switches are left untouched, leaving his home in a dreary gloom. He knows he needs to call his kids back to reassure them again that he is okay and the trip all the way to California isn't necessary. But instead of doing that, Andy undresses himself and gets in the bed.

It feels odd lying in bed during a time of day that is usually spent at work. He'd much rather be working alongside his team, proving that that creep Rick Zuman paid Bobby Harris to kill him. He wants to be there when they find out the truth about Floria Stenzel. He knows that Rick Zuman paid her off to change her testimony so he could get out of jail. But instead of being at work, where he feels he belongs, he's lying in bed as he stares at the ceiling.

When he's not at work, he's usually still focused on it. When your life revolves around something, you tend to spend most of your time thinking about it. So it's not surprising that he's thinking of all the things he would be doing if he could participate in this case. What is surprising is how easy it is for him to stop thinking about it. His mind uncharacteristically clears all thoughts of work and replaces them with thoughts of Sharon. He'd like to say Sharon wasn't on his mind often; but she is. These thoughts have been more frequent since the night before. And, for a while, he just lets them happen.

_Andy's time with his kids was time he treasured. With his hectic job and the schedule Anne had them on, he didn't see them as much as he would like. So when the summer time came and the kids, both his and Sharon's, were free, the two families would often find themselves in Sharon's backyard. Glenn and Anne weren't always there, but most of the time they were. Glenn liked grilling and Anne liked the pool. She also liked talking to Glenn, which left Sharon and Andy alone – which the two of them had no problems with._

_Andy was sitting at the white table in the back of the house, watching his kids. Chris and Kaitlin were playing with Sharon's daughters, Sarah and Jane. Sharon was across the table from him, sipping a glass of wine and talking to Anne. Glenn was, as usual, at the grill. A few of his friends had also stopped by, so they were talking about sports or something. Any other time Andy would find the choice of topic interesting, but he was never a fan of Glenn's friends. Glenn was something he had to take in small doses, and his friends, well, they were only more irritating._

_"I'm going to go for a swim," Anne announced when she stood, putting her shoulder length hair up. Andy responded with a grunt as he looked up at her and then to Sharon. "You two wanna join me?"_

_Sharon smiled politely as she shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here."_

_"I'm good."_

_Anne shrugged. "Suit yourselves," she threw over her shoulder as she walked to the pool, unwrapping the towel that had been over her white bikini. She stopped at the guys before getting in the pool, smiling a little too widely for Andy's liking. Andy rolled his eyes, knowing she was flirting. He couldn't bring himself to care about it too much._

_"If it bothers you, you should say something," he heard Sharon say, her voice closer than it had been before._

_He turned and realized she'd moved to the seat beside his own. "If what bothers me?" She nodded her head in the general direction of the men. "What? You mean the flirting?" Sharon hummed and he rolled his eyes a little. "It doesn't bother me."_

_"If you say so," Sharon said with a knowing smile as she crossed her legs, causing her skirt to come a little higher on her thigh._

_Andy took a swig from his beer bottle before he leaned back in his seat. "Did you think about what I said last night?" Andy asked, his voice only loud enough for her to hear._

_He watched her shift in her seat, her eyes involuntarily going to her husband before settling on a spot on the grass. "About what exactly? You said a lot last night."_

_"You know what part I'm talking about, Sharon. We have to stop pretending like what's going on between us doesn't mean anything." He licked his lips and faced her completely. "Right now it's nothing serious, and maybe nobody's really getting hurt from it now, but..."_

_Sharon looked up at him and shook her head. "Andy, I don't want to talk about this here."_

_"Come inside then," he tried, standing up and looking at him._

_She looked like she would say no, but then she stood as well. He went ahead of her, waiting inside the kitchen as she went and said something to Glenn. A few minutes later she came through the sliding door, looking at him. She didn't speak as she made a hand gesture, telling him to follow her as she made her way through the house. She took them to the den, which was on the side of the house so there weren't any windows facing the backyard._

_It was Sharon who spoke first, letting a few moments of silence sit between them first as he sat against the arm of the loveseat and she leaned against the wall. "What we're doing is wrong," she started. He expected something like that to be what she would say. It wasn't the first time she said it, and, knowing her, he knew it wouldn't be the last._

_"You keep saying that, but it doesn't change anything. Nothing will change unless we change it. If we're going to stop..."_

_"Do you want to? Do you want to stop?" Sharon asked softly, interrupting him._

_Andy grinned at her. "You don't have to ask me that."_

_"I do. I need to hear you say it," she whispered, dropping her gaze._

_Andy reached his hand out and she looked at it before taking it, allowing him to draw her closer. She didn't look up at him, but she stood in front of him. He blamed Glenn for this – for her trepidation and doubtfulness. She would never admit that the things Glenn did really messed with her confidence, but he could see it. It angered him that Glenn didn't see how amazing his wife was. But instead of focusing on that, he focused on making sure Sharon knew it._

_"Look at me," he said as his other hand lifted her head by her chin. "I don't want to stop. I'll never want to stop." He smiled and pulled her even closer. "I can barely keep my hands off you now, and you know it."_

_Sharon licked her lips and smiled lightly. She took his hand from her face and held it in her own. "Okay," she smiled._

_Andy looked into her eyes before he leaned in and almost brought his lips to hers, letting them ghost over them. "Okay?" he repeated, his breath falling on her lips._

_Her grasp on his hands tightened as she darted her tongue out to lick her lips slowly, keeping her eyes on his. "So we're not going to stop," she whispered. "We're not going to stop, but we both know we should." He could tell she didn't require a response. Sometimes she just needed to say things aloud – this was one of those times._

_Andy smiled and let go of one of her hands so he could bring it to her neck, pulling her to him until their lips touched. She groaned at the contact of their lips pressing against each other. He smiled and kissed her. She tasted like the wine she'd been drinking. Their lips slid and brushed against one another until she opened her mouth to him. But he didn't deepen the kiss like she wanted. He moved back, looking into her eyes._

_Andy cleared his throat quickly."If you ever want to stop, ever, just let me know," he told her, becoming serious for a moment. He didn't want her to do anything she wasn't okay with. There were too many risk for them to continue the way things were if they weren't both sure it was what they wanted. "I won't mind. If you want to, I will."_

_Sharon nodded her head and let her hand tenderly stroke his face before she smiled. "I know that already." She licked her lips and then moved closer, so close that her body was against his. "But right now I don't want to stop. Okay?"_

_Andy leaned in and gently brushed his lips against her soft lips, once, twice, then a third time. "We have to go back out there soon," he told her before kissing against her jaw._

_The moan she made was low and stuck in her throat. "You shouldn't start doing that then," she responded, voice getting thicker._

_He knew all her weaknesses. He knew every spot she liked to have kissed, touched, caressed. They were hardly in the right place for this, but it had been too long since they were alone long enough for him to get lost in her._

_Andy moved his lips down to her neck, softly sliding against her skin. Sharon tilted her head to the side and moved her hand to his head. She raked her fingers through his hair as she pushed him to her. Andy smiled against her neck and sucked lightly, groaning against her. Her skin smelled like summer air and tasted familiar on his lips. He moved his mouth down, sucking and licking, careful not to mark her._

_Sharon moaned deeply when his mouth was on the spot where the neck met the shoulder, sucking. He barely heard the sound of his name spilling from between her lips. It was so soft and barely above a whisper. He started kissing lower, moving down her chest, feeling and hearing her pounding heart. He looked up at her; her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips parted. He brought his hand to her stomach, sliding it up until he reached the top of her shirt. He pulled it down, exposing the top of her breast. He kissed over the pale flesh, sucking lightly._

_Sharon's head fell backwards. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered, her voice full of need and lust._

_"What?" he mumbled._

_"You're purposely driving me crazy when you know we have to go back outside."_

_He grinned against her and then palmed her breast roughly, making her groan. "Maybe I like knowing you'll be thinking of me while your husband's on the other side of the yard." Andy heard her groan again. He knew nobody would come look for them – the two of them leaving the others like this was nothing new. He wanted more of her and could barely control himself. "Or maybe it's because I really can't get enough of you."_

_"Maybe..." Sharon moaned, stopping her sentence when he pulled her bra to the side and latched on to her nipple. She gasped and arched into his mouth. He sucked harder, teeth scraping against the pebbling nipple. His mouth was hot around her breast as he sucked greedily._

_When Andy pulled away, his teeth rolled over her nipple, making her groan and hiss. Andy smirked and looked up at her as he fixed her bra and shirt on her. Sharon opened her eyes and looked at him. He loved the way he could tell how aroused she was just by looking in her eyes. He smiled at her and licked his lips. His hand slipped under her shirt to lightly caress her stomach as he watched the flashes of arousal move through her eyes._

_"We were supposed to be coming in here to talk," Sharon whispered._

_Andy leaned forward and kissed over her chest before looking up at her. "I never said you couldn't talk."_

_She hummed and rubbed her lips together. His hand was teasing the spot under her navel. His fingers would slip under the waistband of her skirt every now and then, making her bite her lip. She was quiet for a moment and so was he. He was enjoying simply watching and teasing her. When his hand went a little lower in her skirt, making her gasp, he could almost hear her heart start beating faster. She didn't stop him, so he kept going, not stopping until his hand was all the way in her skirt, cupping her._

_"God, you're so hot."_

_Sharon let out a throaty moan before closing her eyes and resting her head against his."You're not supposed to be doing this. You're the one that drew the line," she reminded him._

_Andy smiled. "Not everyone is as good at following rules as you are." He pushed his fingers against her and heard her gasp again. "You're probably so wet right now." She didn't say anything as she pushed down against his hand, most likely unable to control herself. His fingers were on her clit, pushing against the nub through her panties. He was rubbing tight circles over it as she moaned lowly. "I bet I could make you come just like this," he whispered, that cocky tone that she loved to hear was seeping through each word._

_Sharon moaned in her throat. "Don't," she whispered shakily._

_"Don't?" he repeated, confused._

_Sharon shook her head, and pulled back so she could look at him. "I don't want the first time to be like this," she admitted._

_Andy stopped his hand, hearing her whimper. He pulled it out of her skirt and then stood up, his body flush against her own. He let her breath even out before he spoke. "How do you want the first time to be?"_

_"In a bed for one," she told him. "And I want it to be mutually satisfying. I want you in..." Sharon stopped herself, a light flush coloring her cheeks. He thought it was adorable. "I want you, but not like this. And, not here. I want to wait." It was the first bit of hope that there would be more than what they already had, and Andy liked the idea._

_Andy nodded. "When the time is right," he whispered before lifting her by her chin until their mouths met._

_The kiss was quick, leaving them both wanting more. But they decided to leave. They went back outside, not surprised that nobody had really noticed their absence. The thought of what would one day happen between them stayed on Andy's mind the rest of the day. And once he was in his own house later, in bed with his wife, he couldn't feel guilty that it was Sharon on his mind when he should have been paying attention to Anne. Sharon had a hold on him that he knew would never go away._

The sound of someone knocking on his door wakes Andy up. He must have fallen asleep while he was thinking. The sun's gone down completely and it's obvious that hours have gone by. He hadn't even known he was sleepy when he lied down earlier. The annoying rapping on his door continues and he groans as he gets up. He gets a pair of jogging sweats that are lying on the chair and struggles a little at getting them on before he makes his way to the door. Three more sets of loud knocks echo in the bungalow before he gets to the door.

"Who the hell-" Andy swings the door open and stops mid-sentence. "Oh. I didn't expect to see you here."

_To be continued..._

Do you guys like the flashbacks? I don't want to put too many of them if you guys don't like the way I've been writing them in. I want to put one in every chapter. I like telling two stories at once that will merge into one.

I'm not exactly satisfied with this, but quite a few people were asking me to upload it and I don't think it's going to get any better. I really hate ending chapters like this (especially when I don't even get to the part I was looking forward to writing), but this was getting too long. Hopefully y'all still liked it.


End file.
